


Something There

by Diana924



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Missing Scene, Secret Marriage, Wedding Night, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> La cerimonia fu completamente diversa da quella che avevano avuto Mary, Greer e Kenna, persino il suo primo matrimonio era stato diverso ma questa volta era diverso. Si trattava del suo primo gesto veramente indipendente, sapeva che né Francis né Mary avrebbero approvato il suo matrimonio ma Lola aveva bisogno di felicità, la meritava si disse mentre firmava il registro di matrimonio. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Night

Lola non aveva mai avuto un buon rapporto con la carnalità, fino ad allora. La sua esperienza con Francis si limitava ad un’unica occasione e Lola se ne sarebbe ricordata a malapena se non avessero concepito John in quell’occasione. Con Julien, o per meglio dire con Remy, era stata più una questione di affetto e di sicurezza, inoltre lei era già incinta di John quando si era sposata e avevano avuto poco tempo.

Ma con Stephane era stato tutto diverso, migliore. Non il loro primo bacio o la loro prima volta, anche se quella aveva superato le sue aspettative più rosee, ma l’intesa che c’era tra i loro corpi, a Stephane bastava guardarla per scatenarle un turbinio di sensazioni. Il tocco delle sue mani la inebriava, sentire le sue mani che lentamente la toccavano, la sfioravano, la manipolavano la mandava in estasi e la sua bocca … Lola si sentiva semplicemente felice quando Stephane la baciava o voleva memorizzare il suo corpo come se fosse l’ultima volta, sentire quel corpo sopra di lei la faceva sentire protetta come non mai.

Mary aveva i suoi problemi, Greer era impegnata con la sua … occupazione pertanto era stata Kenna l’unica ad accorgersi del suo cambiamento e aveva anche compreso chi fosse il suo misterioso amante, il temibile lord Narcisse, il capo del partito cattolico, lo spietato assassino dei luterani e tanto altro. Solo Lola però sapeva che quell’uomo così spietato in pubblico con lei diventava un altro, dolce, un amante premuroso e un innamorato delicato, sembrava uscito da una chanson de geste si era detta una volta. Ma quello che più contava era come si comportasse con John. Un altro uomo non si sarebbe comportato così con il figlio di un altro si era detta eppure Narcisse aveva con suo figlio una pazienza infinita e John che stava muovendo i primi passi ogni volta che lo vedeva entrare cercava di camminare nella sua direzione con piccoli passi impacciati. << Questo … questo è stato … eccezionale >> disse non appena riuscì a recuperare abbastanza fiato da poter articolare due parole che avessero senso.

Quel giorno avevano approfittato di un pomeriggio senza doveri di corte e con l’aiuto di Kenna si erano rifugiati nella sua stanza e Lola aveva ordinato alla balia di portare John di fuori e l’altra con un sorriso malizioso aveva obbedito, sicuramente tutta la servitù ormai era a conoscenza di come la fu amante del re era stata declassata ad ennesima amante di lord Narcisse. Stephane si era subito lanciato sulle sue labbra non appena la balia era uscita dalla stanza e Lola si era ritrovata tra il muro e il corpo caldo di Narcisse, e non era riuscita a trattenere i gemiti. In quel momento le sarebbe andato bene persino essere presa lì, come una comune servetta e non la lady che era. Lui invece l’aveva sorpresa, prima fermandosi su i suoi seni, con una mano l’accarezza e si occupava dell’altro con la lingua, suggendo, leccando e mordicchiando appena, procurandole una deliziosa tortura. Lola si era aggrappata al muro con tutte le sue forze quando Sebastian dopo un bacio veloce si era fatto scivolare in ginocchio e le aveva alzato le gonne per poi …aveva provato il desiderio di spingersi verso di lui ma si era limitata ad accarezzargli i capelli mentre lui lentamente e con maestria la leccava e la succhiava. Era così vicina al limite quando lui aveva smesso e si era fatta sfuggire un gemito frustrato che l’aveva fatto sorridere. Ed era stato allora che l’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva trascinata sul letto. Si erano baciati, accarezzati finché lei non era finita sopra di lui, non si era mai trovata in una situazione simile, praticamente nessun abito, con i capelli in disordine e il corpo che bruciava di passione e desiderio mentre si trovava a cavalcioni di un uomo ed era sicura che quello fosse peccato. << Lentamente lady Lola, lentamente >> le aveva sussurrato Stephane prima che lei eseguisse, muovendosi lentamente sopra di lui, accogliendolo dentro di si, non si era mai sentita così bene mentre muoveva dolcemente il bacino e sentiva le mani di Stephane che passavano dolcemente dai fianchi al suo seno, con lui si sentiva bene e riusciva anche a dimenticare tutti i problemi che aveva avuto fino a quel momento.

Kenna appena tornata da … esattamente Lola non lo sapeva le aveva assicurato che non avrebbe riferito a nessuno dove fosse ma … se Mary non fosse stata così occupata a contrastare Elizabeth e Catherine a quest’ora si sarebbe sicuramente accorta delle sue assenze e dei suoi sorrisi troppo profondi. << Devo ammetterlo lady Lola, più passa il tempo e più migliorate>> le rispose Narcisse prima di alzarsi su un gomito e accarezzarle i capelli, per quanto amasse quegli incontri Lola sentiva il bisogno di altro, qualcosa di definitivo, specialmente perché negli ultimi giorni si erano fatti distratti ed era solo questione di tempo prima che fossero scoperti o peggio ancora. << La ringrazio lord Narcisse, se solo questi fossero i nostri problemi … >>si limitò a dire lei godendosi il tepore delle lenzuola e le dita di lui che lentamente le sfioravano i capelli, se non fosse stato per Francis e per quello che stava accadendo avrebbe voluto rimanere così per sempre. Un modo c’era ma … non sapeva come fosse la sua situazione, se risultasse ancora sposata o nuovamente nubile, Remy si era finto un altro e forse poteva ottenere un annullamento in tempi brevi pensò; inoltre John aveva bisogno di una figura paterna, non che Francis non fosse un buon padre ma prima o poi avrebbe avuto dei figli da Mary e avrebbe dedicato la maggior parte del suo tempo e gran parte delle sue attenzioni a loro.

Le bastò uno sguardò con Stephane per comprendere che anche lui era giunto alla sua stessa soluzione, come quando durante l’ultimo ricevimento di corte, era bastato uno sguardo e qualche parola sussurrata a Kenna appena tornata e avevano passato la notte tra le braccia dell’altro, gran parte della notte passata ad amarsi e a donarsi reciproco piacere. << Parlerò con Leith per sapere se posso risposarmi >> disse mentre faceva vagare le sue mani sul corpo di lui, era il corpo di un soldato, di un uomo che aveva combattuto mille battaglie e che non si fermava di fronte a nulla. <<Tu parla con lui … al resto penso io >> le rispose Stephane prima di cercare nuovamente le sue labbra.

 

***

 

Kenna non aveva fatto troppe domande e lei si era portata anche John e la sua balia come testimoni sperando che il prete fosse comprensivo.

<<Meglio tardi che mai, voglio sperare che il bambino sia stato battezzato. I giovani d’oggi, prima si divertono e poi hanno urgente bisogno di regolarizzare i legami, che scostumatezza, il regno del re precedente era migliore. Re Henry, pace all’anima sua, era uno scostumato sposato con una vipera ma conosceva le regole del mondo, e voi due … Lola … non siete francese vero? >> e nel sentire quel fiume di parole prima Lola era rimasta senza parole: Stephane Narcisse era riuscito a trovare l’unico prete in Francia che ignorava la sua identità e che credeva John figlio di Stephane ma che aveva compreso che non era francese. Lola era cresciuta in Francia e come Greer, Kenna e la povera Aylee si sentiva francese, della Scozia non ricordava quasi nulla. << No padre. Io … ero la cameriera personale di lady Castleroy prima che lasciasse la corte, ma sono una devota cattolica >> rispose prima di cercare con gli occhi Narcisse.

La cerimonia fu completamente diversa da quella che avevano avuto Mary, Greer e Kenna, persino il suo primo matrimonio era stato diverso ma questa volta era diverso. Si trattava del suo primo gesto veramente indipendente, sapeva che né Francis né Mary avrebbero approvato il suo matrimonio ma Lola aveva bisogno di felicità, la meritava si disse mentre firmava il registro di matrimonio. E la sua felicità era Stephane Narcisse si disse quando all’uscita dalla chiesa Stephane la strinse a sé e tra lo sconcerto dei due chierichetti la baciò sulla bocca con passione, Lola ricambiò il bacio con ardore, potevano essere i loro ultimi momenti insieme pensò e voleva ricordarli per sempre.

<<Lady Lola Narcisse >> sussurrò quando furono soli, aveva fatto tornare la balia a corte con l’ordine di riferire che non si sentiva bene e non voleva vedere nessuno, nemmeno Kenna o membri della famiglia reale. Stephane la baciò dolcemente mentre con gesti lenti disfava i lacci del suo abito e del sentire le sue dita che armeggiavano con i lacci sottili Lola chiuse, era sicura che tutti avrebbero disapprovato il suo gesto ma lei ne aveva bisogno, aveva bisogno di quel calore, di quel sentimenti, di quell’amore, di Stephane. Quando rimase con solo il corsetto e la camicia si voltò lentamente verso di lui e iniziò a sua volta ad armeggiare con gli abiti, prima il farsetto e poi le brache, gesti che conoscevano già, che solitamente rendevano più frenetici ma non quella volta, quella volta voleva godersi ogni singolo istante. La padrona della locanda sapeva solo che erano due sposi novelli e aveva portato loro del vino e qualcosa da mangiare per la cena presumendo che volessero stare soli.

<<Non piacerà, questo matrimonio non piacerà a nessuno >> ammise mentre Stephane la liberava anche del corsetto lasciandola in camicia, solitamente preferivano farne a meno, sentire il suono di pelle contro pelle, perdersi nella carnalità data dalla nudità reciproca, godere dei fremiti e dei sospiri che derivavano da quel contatto con la pelle ma Lola non era più l’amante di lord Stephane Narcisse, era sua moglie e una moglie la prima notte di nozze si mostra in camicia, poco importa che si sia sposata con l’abito più semplice che ha in una chiesa di campagna con un prete che ignora la sua identità e un figlio avuto da un altro che è stato il testimone dello sposo. << Piace a me, e a te Lola e il re non è abbastanza potente, lo zio della regina, il cardinale, sistemerà tutto>> le rispose Narcisse prima di disfarle il nodo dei capelli, con i capelli sciolti e la camicia da notte sembrava davvero una vergine la prima notte di nozze pensò Lola cercando di non ridere a quel pensiero. Sapeva cosa sottendevano quelle parole: i nobili cattolici l’avrebbero accolta a braccia aperte ma Mary e Francis avrebbero fatto di tutto per ottenere l’annullamento. << Voglio solo che non importi a nessuno >> rispose lei prima che lui la stringesse a sé e cercasse con desiderio le sue labbra. Caddero sul letto ridendo e senza interrompere i baci, con Stephane che le arrotolava la vestaglia e poi la contemplava, sembrava quasi troppo irreale per essere vero pensò Lola, un racconto di fiabe come quelli che ricordava dei pochi anni trascorsi in Scozia. << Sappiamo entrambi che non sarà così >> replicò Stephane prima di cercare le sue labbra nell’ennesimo bacio e Lola gemette di piacere quando sentì due dita esperte sfiorarle delicatamente quel punto dentro di lei che Stephane, ora suo marito, sapeva come toccare. Lentamente fece scivolare la sua mano sotto la sua camicia in una carezza che scese finché non trovò quello che cercava: era duro, pesante tra le sue mani, lui era così per merito suo pensò prima di iniziare a muovere la mano, un anno prima mai avrebbe pensato a qualcosa di simile ma un anno prima re Henry era ancora vivo e Kenna ne era l’amante, Mary era innamorata di Bash e lei si era appena resa conto che l’incontro con Francis non era stato senza conseguenze.

<<Una moglie non dovrebbe fare simili cose >> le sussurrò Narcisse all’orecchio mentre continuava a muovere le dita dentro di lei, lentamente, sfiorando appena il punto che Lola sapeva che l’avrebbe fatta gemere di più. In un’occasione avevano trascorso un pomeriggio intero così, lui che prima l’accarezzava con le dita e poi con la lingua, Stephane Narcisse era riuscito a farle raggiungere l’apice semplicemente leccandola, succhiandola e sfiorando appena quel punto con la punta della lingua, cosa che Lola non credeva possibile; lei invece lo aveva toccato, sfiorato, massaggiato e si era stupita di quanto potere su un uomo potesse avere una donna. << Ma l’amante del re si>> rispose lei prima che lui togliesse le mani, sentirlo dentro di sé le procurò un brivido di piacere come ogni volta. Lui stava per replicare ma lei fu più veloce prendendo l’iniziativa posando dolcemente le sue labbra su quelle di lui, in un bacio lento, pieno di promesse e di sensualità a malapena trattenuta. Era così strano essere insieme a Stephane in quella maniera, sapeva bene che Francis non avrebbe avuto pietà né tantomeno Mary ma non le importava, non mentre sentiva i loro corpi così vicini, uniti e muoveva pigramente il bacino assecondando i movimenti di lui, voleva che tutto quello non finisse mai, che Stephane non cessasse di amarla in quella maniera lenta e delicata che la stava inebriando.

Sentì dolcemente l’apice del piacere travolgerla e ansimò il nome di lui prima di perdersi in quella sensazione di pace e serenità, le parve che lui l’avesse raggiunta qualche istante dopo ma non ne era sicura, l’unica che contava in quel momento era che fossero insieme anche se per poco.


	2. Announce a Wedding

Sposarsi era stato facile, darne la notizia molto meno.  
Greer era stata la prima a saperlo e Lola l’aveva implorata di non rivelare nulla a nessuno, specialmente a Kenna e soprattutto a Mary perché al momento giusto ci avrebbe pensato lei. Peccato che il momento giusto tardasse ad arrivare, in parte la corte di Francia aveva altre preoccupazioni e in parte Lola aveva come l’impressione che non rivelando nulla quella specie di sogno bizzarro continuasse. Il sogno dove lei era lady Lola Narcisse, moglie del più potente nobile del partito cattolico, amante appagata di lord Narcisse e madre amorevole.  
Inoltre … c’era un altro problema che a breve sarebbe stato sotto gli occhi di tutti e a cui né lei né Stephane avevano pensato ad una soluzione se non quella più ovvia.  
Poi le condizioni di Francis si erano aggravate e aveva deciso che era quello il momento adatto, Catherine a breve sarebbe tornata e Mary non avrebbe più potuto proteggerla perché Charles sarebbe salito al trono e lui era un bambino. Kenna e Bash erano anch’essi preoccupati, lui era il bastardo del precedente e lei ne era stata l’amante e c’erano quei mesi in cui era sparita senza che nessuno sapesse esattamente dove fosse finita.  
John adorava Stephane e quello le dava forza, qualcuno che si sarebbe occupato di lei e del suo bambino almeno c’era si disse mentre entrava nelle stanze reali.  
C’erano tutti: Mary, Bash e Kenna, persino Claude che però aveva sul volto la sua solita espressione annoiata e strafottente e nessuno si fece domande nel vederla arrivare in ritardo, lei quasi non faceva parte della famiglia, Diane non era stata invitata al capezzale di Henry e lei era lì come dama della regina e non come madre dell’unico figlio del re morente. Ad un’occhiata più accurata, nascosto nell’ombra, c’era anche Nostradamus che doveva essere tornato in favore della corte nonostante l’assenza di Catherine.

<< Lola … ti ringrazio di essere venuta  >> la salutò Mary abbracciandola, negli ultimi tempi la regina di Scozia aveva cercato di far dimenticare quello che era accaduto, o che poteva essere accaduto, con Condé e si era sempre comportata in maniera regale, se in quell’occasione la abbracciava infrangendo il protocollo doveva essere grave pensò Lola prima di salutare con un cenno gli altri, arrivando aveva notato i due Borbone fuori dalla stanza reale e pronti a buttarsi sulla corona come falchi. Condé aveva fallito una volta ma … erano i prossimi nella linea di successione dopo Francis e i suoi fratelli e avevano tempo in abbondanza specialmente Antonio che aveva avuto un figlio maschio e si diceva che a breve sarebbe stato padre per la seconda volta.  
<< Dov’è John? >> le chiese Bash preoccupato, in quanto figlio illegittimo sapeva bene che John era in pericolo, Francis lo aveva riconosciuto ma non legittimato e questo in teoria lo metteva al sicuro ma era meglio esserne sicuri si disse Lola.  
<< È al sicuro, e …. Io devo dirvi una cosa importante >> cominciò e tutti si voltarono verso di lei, persino Francis che fece segno a Mary di aiutarlo con i cuscini e Nostradamus si voltarono nella sua direzione, ora … ora cominciava la parte difficile si disse Lola ben sapendo che nessuno in quella stanza sarebbe stato dalla sua parte per un motivo o per l’altro.  
<< Io … io mi sono sposata >> ammise, e quella era la parte più facile, Mary e Kenna si sarebbero indispettite nell’apprendere che aveva deciso di sposarsi senza avvisare nessuna di loro ma Mary si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiata nell’apprendere il nome di suo marito, ne era sicura ma … Narcisse era l’unico in grado di proteggere lei e John sia dagli intrighi di corte ché dal partito protestante che sebbene avesse perso l’alto patronato di Elizabeth era più potente che mai.  
<< Lola … ma è meraviglioso! Sicura che tu non sia … insomma … >> le chiese Bash e lei sorrise, era stata la stessa domanda di Greer nell’apprendere la notizia mentre le sue … ragazze si dividevano John tra risate e coccole. Per questo aveva chiesto a Leith, perché prima di servire Claude aveva servito il nunzio e aveva sperato che conoscesse ancora qualcuno discretamente esperto di diritto canonico per sapere quale fosse esattamente la sua situazione matrimoniale, se aver sposato Julien, o meglio Remy, fosse di qualche impedimento, invece ignorando l’inganno di lui il suo primo matrimonio era ufficialmente nullo e lei era libera di sposare chiunque desiderasse.  
<< Sicura, è tutto regolare >> ammise, quello era vero, il matrimonio era stato regolare e il vero problema non riguardava il matrimonio in sé ma l’identità dell’uomo che era divenuto suo marito.  
<< E chi è il fortunato che hai sposato? Chi è così disperato da prendersi una come te? >> domandò Claude, Lola sapeva di non avere una buona reputazione, ma questa era sicuramente migliore di quella della principessa che aveva fama in tutta Europa di … donna di facili costumi.  
<< ... Stephane … lord Stephane Narcisse >> dichiarò e vide subito Mary fissarla con gli occhi ridotti a fessure, Francis che si faceva forza per non chiudere gli occhi e incomprensibilmente gli occhi colmi di rancore di Claude, Bash la guardò come se avesse raccontato una storiella particolarmente divertente e Kenna mormorò qualcosa. Kenna era l’unica a sapere di lei e Stephane e più l’aveva esortata a … non rendere ufficiale tutto quello, lei era una dama della regina e fino a poco tempo prima lui era stato un nemico della corona nonché un alleato della regina madre, meglio averlo come amante sosteneva Kenna e fino ad un certo punto aveva ragione ma …. Non era tutto così facile, non lo era mai stato dal momento in cui erano tornate a corte dal convento.  
<< Tu hai sposato Narcisse? Lo stesso Narcisse che ha complottato diverse volte contro Francis, contro di me? >> le chiese Mary, lei e Narcisse non si sarebbero mai intesi. Mary ragionava con il cuore e lei e Francis erano stati determinati a creare una nuova Francia mentre Stephane era determinato a far restare tutto com’era, i nobili pari se non superiori alla famiglia reale, il cattolicesimo come unica religione e la guerra ad oltranza contro l’imperatore, lo sapeva perché a volte Stephane le aveva accennato tutto quello ma solitamente non parlavano di politica. Catherine ed Henry erano dovuto scendere a compromessi con cattolici e protestanti.  
<< Si, ci siamo sposati cinque mesi fa >> ammise, si era sposata anche per John ma nel suo cuore continuava a sperare che Mary rimanesse incinta, non voleva che John fosse visto da qualche cortigiano intrigante come l’erede di Francis, era già accaduto quando Henry aveva pensato di dichiarare illegittimi Francis e i suoi fratelli preferendo a loro Bash e lei non voleva che suo figlio si trovasse al centro di simili intrighi, l’erede di Francis era suo fratello Charles o il bimbo che sarebbe potuto nascere, non suo figlio.

<< Lola … se sei incinta si poteva risolvere tutto, un matrimonio non era assolutamente necessario, potevi chiedere aiuto a Greer. Sono sicura che … le sue amiche conoscano qualche buon dottore che poteva aiutarti >> intervenne Kenna, lei e gli altri avevano pensato che lei si era sposata perché aspettava un bambino da lui, nessuno poteva immaginare che lei fosse sinceramente innamorata di Stephane Narcisse.  
<< No … o … io aspetto un bambino; sono incinta di tre mesi ma sono sposata da cinque. Mi sono sposata perché lo amo >> rispose, non lo aveva rivelato nemmeno a suo marito ma doveva dirlo. Come previsto Mary si voltò stizzita per occuparsi di Francis mentre Kenna e Sebastian per una volta si guardavano negli occhi e Claude la guardava come se fosse un insetto particolarmente fastidioso, l’unico che la osservava con interesse era Nostradamus. Aveva avuto i primi dubbi subito dopo un incontro con Stephane ma era rimasta in silenzio, poi con discrezione si era fatta visitare spacciandosi per la cameriera personale della moglie del viceré, Kenna avrebbe capito, e non sapeva cosa sperare, se gioirne perché quel bambino rendeva ufficiale il matrimonio o temere che tutti avrebbero pensato che si sposava per dargli una legittimità.  
<< Cosa speri di ottenere da lui Lola? Da un uomo che fino a pochi mesi fa ci ha combattuto così intensamente? Credi che lui ti ami per quello che sei? Sei la madre … la madre di John, vuole usare tuo figlio come gli altri! >> le urlò Mary e Lola sapeva bene che lo stavano pensando tutti lì dentro.  
Non sapeva se sentirsi infuriata con quella che fino a pochi istanti prima era stata una delle sue migliori amiche e che pure l’aveva sminuita in quella maniera o solamente delusa dal comportamento della regina. Lei stessa si era chiesta più volte se Stephane non la desiderasse a causa della sua posizione di dama della regina ma poi aveva escluso quell’ipotesi, lei non era influente e non aveva mai approfittato della sua condizione di madre dell’unico figlio del re a differenza di Diane e persino di Kenna dunque perché un uomo come Narcisse, perennemente assorbito dalla ricerca di maggior potere e ambiziosi fino all’eccesso avrebbe dovuto scegliere lei prima come amante e poi come moglie?

<< Mary …maestà, io non sono nessuno qui a corte, non ho nemmeno influenza sul re, su di voi o … su nessuno, non ho mai preteso niente né per me né per mio figlio, cosa potevo offrirgli Mary? Solamente me stessa e l’ho fatto e lui non ha desiderato altro. Lui mi ama per quello che sono, non perché sono una delle dame della regina o la madre di John >> rispose cercando di trattenersi dall’uscire di corsa da quella stanza.  
<< E John? Cosa … cosa pensa … cosa pensa di mio figlio? >> le chiese Francis, Mary continuava a guardarla con odio e gli altri evitavano di proposito il suo sguardo e riusciva pienamente a comprenderli, lei aveva scelto il suo partito, un partito che la metteva contro la politica di Francis e Mary che Bash aveva appoggiato con entusiasmo.  
<< Oh … lui adora John e John adora lui; dovresti vederli insieme …  lo considera un figlio >> ammise mentre Mary chinava la testa sconfitta e Claude la fissava con fastidio e qualcosa che non riusciva pienamente a comprendere.  
<< Quindi … ora sei lady Narcisse. E dimmi … speravi di farti ingravidare? >> insinuò la sorella del re, Stephane le aveva accennato a … all’interesse che la principessa nutriva nei suoi confronti ed entrambi ne avevano riso, con Claude e Catherine si era trattato solamente di affari carnali ma con lei era diverso, Lola lo sapeva bene.  
<< No, ma è successo e ne sono felice, realmente felice >> ammise prima d’inchinarsi e uscire, era sicura che nessuno avrebbe avuto una parola gentile per lei ma non si aspettava un tale odio e un tale risentimento da parte di Mary, la regina di Francia e Scozia era furiosa con lei, era già accaduto ma Lola non aveva mai avvertito un tale odio, un tale risentimento e persino pietà negli occhi di quella che era stata una delle sue più care amiche.

<< Lola! Lola aspettami! >> le giunse da dietro e voltandosi vide Kenna che le faceva segno di fermarsi e le obbedì. << Non essere arrabbiata con Mary, ultimamente … lo sai anche tu, ha solo bisogno di tempo Lola >> aggiunse la castana cercando di farla ragione.  
<< Io non ho tempo Kenna, nessuno di noi ha tempo >> rispose Lola, e per quanto orrenda era quella la verità. << Solo … devi solo attendere qualche settimana e potrai tornare a corte, ti riaccoglieremo a braccia aperte >> replicò Kenna prima di aggiungere: << Lola … non era meglio avere Narcisse come amante? Perché lo hai sposato? >>  
<< Forse, ma io lo amo, lui mi ama e John ha bisogno di essere protetto >> rispose prima di abbracciare l’amica.  
<< Stammi bene Lola, e non diventare troppo campagnola >> la salutò Kenna facendola sorridere.

 

***

 

<< Cosa ha detto la regina? >> le chiese Narcisse prima di passarle John, lui non si era mai fatti illusioni su quell’incontro a differenza di lei.  
<< Portami con te, portami via da qui, portaci a casa >> rispose lei, la corte dei Valois non era più casa sua pensò Lola a malincuore.


	3. Visiting a friend

L’arrivo di Greer aveva lasciato Lola senza parole.  
Erano ormai due anni che non viveva più a corte e si sentiva con l’amica esclusivamente per lettera e anche i suoi contatti … oltre Greer erano inesistenti.  
Vivere in provincia con Stephane nel maniero di famiglia di lui la rilassava, era la vita che si era sempre aspettata di avere, solamente in Scozia, per questo si trovava bene, era la dama più importante lì, moglie del capo riconosciuto del partito cattolico, un tempo amante del fu re e madre dell’unico figlio del fu re.  
Rimase sorpresa nel vedere Greer e subito corse ad abbracciarla, nel cortile udiva chiaramente rumori e risate, come se … un dubbio si fece strada nella mente di Lola.  
<< Lola … fatti vedere, sei radiosa e … incinta >> le disse Greer quando le due amiche si sciolsero dall’abbraccio, Greer vestiva con ricercatezza e cura come una gran dama, sembrava quasi più altolocata di lei pensò per un sitante Lola con felicità, era così bello vedere un volto amico.  
<< Cinque mesi, qui in campagna non c’è molto da fare, o la caccia o … . Greer, sei arrivata da sola? >> le domandò entusiasta, nell’ultima lettera la bionda le aveva scritto che Leith dopo qualche tentennamento aveva ricominciato a frequentare il suo … locale per lei, con il sostegno della principessa Claude che amava quel genere di intrighi e del nunzio per cui aveva in precedenza prestato servizio nella vana speranza di convertire una delle ragazze di Greer.  
<< No … non mi fidavo a lasciare tutto in mano alle mie ragazze e così …. Sorpresa! >> esclamò la bionda. Il suo chateau era stato invaso da puttane e dalla loro tenutaria, Stephane non ne sarebbe stato felice ma lei non riuscì ad impedirsi di ridire, finalmente una qualche novità di sorta.  
<< Io lo trovo divertente ma temo che sarò l’unica. Ma ora raccontami tutto >> le chiese invitandola a sedersi.  
E Greer parlò, le raccontò dei pettegolezzi di corte, di Kenna che infine aveva deciso di raggiungere Mary in Scozia e di come Bash invece avesse deciso di rimanere a corte sebbene dalla morte di Francis non avesse più alcun potere e chi governava era Catherine e non come regina reggente ma come regina regnante.  
Kenna non si divertiva in quella maniera da almeno un anno, l’ultima volta che aveva riso così per dei pettegolezzi di corte risaliva a prima della sua partenza, quando Mary era ancora regina di Francia e lei e Kenna ancora vivevano in Francia.  
<< Vorrei proprio sapere per quale motivo il mio cortile sia diventato l’esatta replica di un bordello! >> urlò una voce familiare e Greer cercò di non sorridere, lord Narcisse a suo tempo era stato un buon cliente, di poche pretese e di buona presenza.  
<< Era andato a caccia con John >> le spiegò Lola prima che la sagoma familiare di lord Narcisse apparisse all’ingresso insieme ad un bambino di circa quattro anni e Greer rimase senza parole: l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto era stato poco prima del suo allontanamento dalla corte e John all’epoca era appena un neonato, ora invece era un bambino dagli occhi vivaci che la guardava sorpreso, aveva gli stessi capelli biondi di Francis.  
<< Lady Castelroy … veramente una bella sorpresa >> la salutò Narcisse senza inchinarsi mentre Lola lo raggiungeva, Greer non era stupida: Kenna le aveva raccontato quello che era accaduto quando Lola aveva annunciato di essersi risposata e di come a sentire lei non sarebbero durati, e invece nell’osservarli la bionda si rese conto di come i due fossero legati, fosse amore o qualcos’altro, e con il suo lavoro Greer aveva sviluppato un certo intuito per certe cose.  
<< Sono felice di essere qui lord Narcisse, Lola mi stava proprio raccontando tutto >> rispose, i suoi clienti apprezzavano una … maitresse che conoscesse l’arte della conversazione e lei con gli anni era migliorata, Leith ancora disapprovava il suo mestiere ma almeno dopo ogni loro litigata, e qualche giorno passato a compiangersi con la principessa Claude, tornava sempre da lei dichiarando che quella era l’ultima volta.  
<< … Si sta facendo tardi, do ordini per la cena >> li interruppe Lola con grazia prima di fare cenno a John di avvicinarsi.

 

***

 

Greer nascose la testa nel cuscino per l’ennesima volta maledicendosi di aver accettato di restare per la notte e ripartire il giorno successivo.  
La cena si era svolta in silenzio, lord Narcisse non era felice che il suo chateau fosse divenuto la succursale di un bordello, lei non era intenzionata a richiamare le sue ragazze e Lola … Lola aveva cercato di mediare tra i due, con il risultato che lei se ne sarebbe dovuta andare il giorno seguente, ormai era inutile pensare allo scandalo dato che le sue ragazze avevano appena guadagnato il doppio di una serata normale e a breve la voce si sarebbe sparsa.  
Quando Lola le aveva offerto la stanza vicino alla loro aveva prontamente accettato, non c’era nulla di male inoltre Lola le aveva assicurato che non sarebbe stata disturbata da niente e da nessuno, questo prima di farle conoscere sua figlia, la piccola Mary che aveva i suoi occhi e i capelli di Narcisse. Era stata persino favorevole all’idea di recarsi preso a letto, i bambini praticamente dormivano in piedi, Mary stretta a sua madre e John si era addormentato sulla poltrona prima che Narcisse lo prendesse in braccio, e anche lei era stanca del viaggio inoltre … le sue ragazze avrebbero guadagnato di più a causa del sonno dei padroni del castello.  
Era rimasta sorpresa da come John fosse legato a Narcisse, il bambino non poteva ricordare Francis e forse per questo era così legato al patrigno, lo guardava come se fosse l’uomo migliore del mondo e Narcisse sembrava adorare il figliastro e lo trattava come un figlio, Greer conosceva pochi uomini che sarebbero stati così pazienti con il figlio di un altro.  
E … quella era senza dubbio una punizione per il suo lavoro pensò nel sentire il rumore familiare di un letto che sbatteva ritmicamente contro la parete. Che in campagna non ci fossero molte cose di cui occuparsi Greer lo capiva benissimo, Lola era lontana dalla corte e Narcisse vi si recava solo in occasione di qualche campagna, dunque che i due … facessero quel che facessero non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderla, avevano già una figlia e Lola era incinta dunque sapevano come passare il tempo ed erano marito e moglie dunque non avrebbero dovuto esserci problemi.  
Peccato che Greer ormai era sicura che non avrebbe preso sonno, era impossibile che quella fosse la quarta volta, era un errore causato dalla sua mancanza di sonno, non c’erano altre spiegazioni valide, una donna nello stato di Greer non poteva desiderare di …  quattro volte nella stessa notte, solamente le sue ragazze erano arrivate a simili livelli ma loro erano professioniste e … imprecando tra i denti Greer si voltò per l’ennesima volta, era proprio vero che era inutile allontanarsi dal bordello perché il bordello l’aveva seguita.  
Non era contraria a che marito e moglie passassero del tempo insieme, solo … non con lei che sentiva tutto, gemiti trattenuti a stento, sospiri nient’affatto trattenuti sussurri, che a seconda del momento erano indecenti o semplicemente innamorati ma soprattutto quel letto infernale che sbatteva ritmicamente contro la sua parete impedendole di dormire.  
Da quello che per sua sfortuna riusciva ad sentire sembrava che i due avessero terminato, grazie al cielo pensò prima di cercare di chiudere occhio, era felice per Lola ed  era stata l’unica a credere che il suo matrimonio non sarebbe terminato con una separazione o un annullamento ma … a tutto c’erano dei limiti ed essere arrivata a quel pensiero stava a significare solamente due cose si disse Greer cercando di dormire: o lei doveva cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo il prima possibile o i Narcisse erano … inclini alla sensualità si disse prima che il sonno finalmente si facesse sentire, una volta che sarebbe stata addormentata profondamente i due potevano anche replicare i Sonetti Lussuriosi dell’Aretino ma lei per fortuna non li avrebbe uditi, almeno sperò che non fosse così.  
Andare a visitare la sua amica Lola era stata sicuramente una buona idea, portarsi le sue ragazze perché non si fidava a lasciarle sole al bordello anche, rimanere la notte invece era stata una pessima, pessima idea si convinse Greer.  
E quel che era peggio adesso Leith le mancava, sebbene si fossero visti la sera prima della sua partenza le mancava, ed era tutta colpa di Lola e Narcisse, era brutto incolparli di quello ma era la verità pensò Greer come ultima cosa.

 

***

 

<< Tutto bene Greer? La stanza era di tuo gradimento? So che sei abituata a ben altro ma qui … non crederci poveri o altro ma Stephane è convinto che a breve scoppierà la guerra contro i protestanti e sta risparmiando per armare il suo … ci schiereremo dalla parte del re ovviamente >> le chiese Lola quella mattina notando le sue occhiaie.  
Aveva dormito si e no tre ore, e tutto per merito, ma soprattutto per colpa, della felice coppia di coniugi che si erano abbandonati al piacere sebbene lei fosse ad appena un muro di distanza e non fosse mai riuscita ad addormentarsi completamente. E come per aggiungere la beffa al danno non appena i due si erano chetati lei aveva cominciato a pensare a Leith col risultato che aveva passato il resto della nottata girandosi e rigirandosi nel letto in preda alla frustrazione.  
<< Certamente, nessun problema, solo … dov’è lord Narcisse? >> chiese sperando che la mora non capisse che lei aveva udito tutto quello che era accaduto tra lei e suo marito.  
<< Ha portato John a fare una cavalcata, John adora stare con lui, io gli parlo di Francis quasi ogni giorno ma … lui preferisce seguire Stephane ed imitarlo in tutto e Stephane lo adora, per questo ho scelto lui: uomini che ti amano ne esistono a dozzine, uomini che ti desiderano ancora di più ma uomini che adorano i figli degli altri … quelli li conti sulle dita di una mano >> ammise Lola, Greer era stata la prima a sapere del matrimonio e aveva subito approvato la sua decisione, forse una di loro avrebbe avuto un matrimonio di qualità si era detta. Kenna invece avrebbe preferito che si tenesse Narcisse come amante e Greer comprendeva perfettamente le motivazioni della castana specialmente dopo che il suo matrimonio era andato lentamente in pezzi.  
<< Sono felice di saperlo, è bello vederti così felice e … non si è arrabbiato di aver avuto una femmina? >> le chiese, ricordava ancora la lettera che aveva ricevuto a suo tempo dall’amica e si era sempre detta che l’altra avesse volutamente evitato di scrivervi quei dettagli, Leith era stato del suo stesso parere e così le sue ragazze.  
<< Lo credevo anch’io ma no, anzi … Stephane ha sempre amato i bambini anche se è difficile crederlo e adora John, poco dopo la nascita di Mary mi ha persino proposto di adottarlo e designarlo suo erede ma … ammetto di averci pensato Greer, John non ha nulla e non mi fido a mandarlo a corte così giovane, ma … sento che questo sarà un maschio e non mi sembra un gesto corretto da fare >> le spiegò Lola mentre lei assentiva cercando di non chiudere gli occhi.  
<< E … il libro aveva ragione? È … dice la verità? >> le domandò, la verità l’aveva appresa quella notte anche se avrebbe preferito dormire, le sue ragazze l’avrebbero presa in giro fino al ritorno, ne era sicura, aveva bisogno di un letto, di un bagno caldo e delle braccia di Leith che la stringevano a sé si disse Greer cercando di reprimere un ghigno.  
Ne ebbe la conferma vedendo Lola arrossire e poi alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
<< Greer …mi dispiace tanto, solo … spero che tu … insomma … eppure siamo stati accorti, solitamente …. Oh Greer >> cercò di giustificarsi Lola con la bionda mentre quella parte di sé che si occupava degli affari, solo degli affari, faceva mentalmente i conti di quanto un servizio simile avrebbe potuto costare e quanto avrebbe potuto guadagnarci.  
<< Siete sposati, è perfettamente normale … tu stai bene invece? >> le chiese la bionda curiosa.  
<< Io si, sto bene, solamente … a volte ho paura che tutto questo non finirà mai e … Elizabeth li sostiene, almeno è questo che sostiene Stephane e Charles e Catherine riescono a malapena a controllare la corte come hai detto tu, e … Condé? >> rispose Lola preoccupata.  
<< Non so se quello che ho appreso sia giusto o sbagliato ma non è di lui che bisogna preoccuparsi, non più da quando si è sposato e la principessa de Roye lo controlla, è suo fratello quello di cui avere paura: ha un figlio maschio a differenza di Condé e … continua a detestare profondamente Bash, almeno così Leith mi ha rivelato >> fu la risposta di Greer e vide Lola annuire, anche lei doveva aver ripensato a quei giorni in cui Mary si era illusa di poter amare Condé senza che nessuno avesse niente da ridire su quello.  
<< A volte … mi chiedo se tutto questo sia quello che mi meriti, non ho fatto nulla per sposarlo, Mary mi accusò di aver agito per calcolò, e così Francis ma … io lo amo Greer, e amo la vita che ho; vorrei raggiungere Mary ed essere nuovamente sua amica ma so che non è possibile >> ammise Lola, Greer a differenza della mora sapeva cosa stesse succedendo in Scozia grazie a Kenna, lei stessa aveva pensato di tornarvi brevemente ma l’amica l’aveva sconsigliata, nonostante la sua regina la Scozia non era un luogo pacificato.  
<< Io … non mi pento di quello che sono, non sarò la più onesta delle donne, Lola ma … dovevo pur sopravvivere e ora non rinuncerei mai a quello che ho, scrivo ad Alosyous ogni mese e ho inviato diverse petizioni a corte ma nel mio cuore so che sono inutili con Catherine, almeno ho me stessa >> replicò Greer.  
A modo loro si trovavano in pace, per esperienza sapeva che non durava a lungo e quindi lei, e forse anche Lola, era intenzionata a goderne più che poteva.


	4. A Last Visit

Lola sapeva bene che gli anni cambiavano le persone, ma la regina seduta di fronte a lei era così diversa dal ricordo che aveva di Mary.  
La Mary che conosceva era una ragazza magra, dai lunghi capelli corvini e che persino nelle avversità manteneva il sorriso sul volto e l’ottimismo nell’animo. La donna seduta accanto a lei invece appariva invecchiata quasi più di lei, i capelli erano ancora neri ma come … spenti e ogni movimento del corpo tradiva la sconfitta tranne gli occhi rimasti curiosi e con una scintilla di vivacità, Kenna, accanto a Mary appariva più giovanile ma anche lei aveva sul viso i segno della prigionia e Lola si chiese se avesse fatto bene a venire, forse sarebbe stato meglio rimanere in Francia.  
<< Lola? Non sei cambiata per niente e … chi sono quelli? >> le chiese Mary dopo che si fu inchinata, Mary restava la legittima regina di Scozia e l’erede al trono d’Inghilterra nonostante quello che si diceva e Lola non lo dimenticava. Sapeva che si riferiva ai suoi figli, sua figlia Mary era rimasta in Francia e lei si era fatta accompagnare dai suoi tre figli: John, l’unico che Mary ricordava, Henry Francis e Stephane Narcisse.  
<< I miei figli >> rispose abbozzando un sorriso, quando erano giovani Mary aveva perso suo figlio e ora il figlio avuto dal secondo marito veniva cresciuto lontano da lei. Fece un cenno a John e questi con eleganza impeccabile si avvicinò a si inchinò, aveva i capelli biondi di Francis e il suo stesso ottimismo sebbene con gli anni la vita del soldato e del cortigiano lo avessero reso intransigente e freddo.

 Kenna mormorò qualche parola a Mary e questa rimase ad occhi sgranati: << Fallo avvicinare, voglio vederlo … John, mi ricorda così tanto Francis, sembra passata una vita >> mormorò Mary e lei fece un gesto a John che obbedì riluttante e Lola scorse chiaramente Mary fremere nel vederlo, forse non avrebbe dovuto portarlo si disse, a che pro richiamare a Mary i ricordi di quello che doveva essere stato il periodo più spensierato e semplice della sua vita?  
<< Gli stessi capelli, gli stessi, sembra proprio lui, non è vero Kenna? >> disse Mary rivolgendosi a Kenna che annuì distrattamente. << E gli altri due, falli avvicinare Lola >> ordinò la sua regina e Lola obbedì, Francis fece qualche passo, sebbene avesse appena dodici anni nel fisico appariva simile a suo padre, al suo Stephane si disse Lola ed era sicura che anche Mary e Kenna lo stessero pensando; Stephane invece si che assomigliava in tutto e per tutto a suo padre, tranne in quel momento perché si era aggrappato alle sue gonne e fissava la scena con occhi increduli, a lui Mary non doveva apparire come la regina giovane e bella che Lola ricordava ma come una signora vestita di nero che per qualche motivo voleva vederlo.  
<< Come si chiamano? >> chiese Mary curiosa prima di fare un cenno a Stephane e Lola timidamente spinse suo figlio in direzione della stessa Mary.  
<< Henry Francis e … Stephane >> ammise Lola e vide Mary chiudere gli occhi sopraffatta dai ricordi mentre Kenna la guardava senza dire una parola, lei era rimasta come la ricordava, avrebbe dovuto raccontarlo a Sebastian quando sarebbe tornata in Francia si disse Lola, sperando che il bastardo di Henry II fosse ancora vivo al suo ritorno.  
<< Quanti anni hai Stephane? >> chiese Mary e oltre alla curiosità Lola percepì anche un certo risentimento, dopo tanti anni Mary era ancora arrabbiata con lei perché aveva osato preferire il suo cuore alla fedeltà verso la sua regina.  
<< Dieci madame, ne compio dieci tra due mesi >> rispose il bambino cercando di dimostrarsi all’altezza dei suoi fratelli, per quanto lei, Greer, John e talvolta Sebastian gli avessero spesso parlato di suo padre Stephane non riusciva ad immaginarlo, John aveva idolatrato il suo patrigno in assenza di suo padre e Bash lo aveva odiato e non erano imparziali.  
<< Sai una cosa Stephane? Ho un figlio della tua stessa età … no, non è qui, è molto lontano il mio James >> disse Mary con tono stanco in risposta agli occhi di Stephane che avevano iniziato a cercare nella stanza oggetti che rivelassero la presenza di un bambino.

 Lola aveva tenuto i contatti con Kenna dunque sapeva tutto quello che era accaduto a Mary inoltre i suoi zii Guisa ne parlavano spesso a corte ed era impossibile ignorarli nella sua posizione; conosceva le vicissitudini della donna che un tempo era stata regina di Francia e ora era solo la prigioniera di Elizabeth ma mai l’aveva vista così sconfitta.  
Il castello era freddo e inospitale, così diverso dai castelli scozzesi in cui Lola aveva passato parte della sua infanzia e completamente all’opposto del suo chateau in Francia pensò e Mary viveva lì da sette lunghi anni quando lei dopo sette giorni avrebbe cominciato a pretendere un minimo di comodità.  
<< Abbiamo saputo cosa ti è accaduto Lola, tu come stai? >> le chiese Mary e Lola chiuse gli occhi.  
Cosa dovrei dirti? Che ho perso l’amore della mia vita a causa dell’uomo che un tempo dicevi di amare?  
Cosa vuoi sentire? Che a causa di Condé, del tuo Louis, mio figlio non ha mai potuto conoscere suo padre?  
Cosa ti aspetti che ti dica? Che io sono diventata la vedova del partito cattolico e per questo non potrò più risposarmi?  
Queste domande attraversarono velocemente la mente di Lola e sapeva bene che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, Mary non aveva alcuna colpa in quello, se qualcuno era colpevole quello era sicuramente Louis Condé e suo fratello Antoine, non la donna sconfitta seduta davanti a lei.  
<< Bene, dopo dieci anni bene, non mi sono mai risposata, tuo … tuo zio il cardinale mi ha suggerito che non sarebbe giusto da fare. John è ricevuto a corte ed è molto amico di tuo cugino Henry, è come un mentore per lui e … dopo quello che è accaduto a Parigi posso ritenermi soddisfatta >> rispose invece cercando di cancellare dalla mente gli eventi di appena cinque anni prima. Stephane non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa simile, anche a costo di minacciare Catherine e Charles non avrebbe permesso simili eccessi si era detta Lola, Catherine aveva esagerato quella volta e poco importava che lei fosse stata vendicata, quella notte Lola aveva deciso che Parigi e tantomeno la corte erano un luogo adeguato dove vivere.

 << Tu … tu eri lì? >> chiese Kenna sorpresa, né lei né Greer nelle loro lettere avevano mai accennato a quel dettaglio, entrambe sapevano che non era opportuno scrivere a Kenna, Mary l’avrebbe comunque saputo, di ciò che era accaduto quella notte.  
<< Ero ospite dei Guisa, tuo cugino è un eccellente padrone di casa, ogni volta che mi reco a Parigi insiste per ospitarmi >> rispose, sapeva bene perché i Guisa volevano averla accanto: lei era la vedova di lord Stephane Narcisse, la vedova del partito cattolico il cui lutto ricordava le mancanze e i difetti dei Valois e della regina madre.  
<< Tu … com’è morto Louis? >> le chiese Mary, Lola aveva temuto quella domanda fin da quando era sbarcata a Portsmouth ben sapendo che Mary avrebbe voluto i dettagli, lei e Louis si erano amati, o avevano creduto di amarsi e per una come Mary queste cose erano importanti. Ancora ricordava lo sguardo vittorioso e derisorio di Condé quando era stato dichiarato innocente, lei e Bash avevano dovuto trattenere John quella mattina, sebbene fosse appena un bambino di dodici anni John voleva vendicare Stephane che era morto di fronte a lui; per questo non aveva avuto obiezioni: da ragazza avrebbe urlato e si sarebbe disperata ma Condé le aveva portato via Stephane, suo marito, il suo amante, l’unico che aveva accettato di sposarla sebbene la sua reputazione fosse rovinata a causa di quello che era accaduto con Francis.  
<< Non è stata una morte  dolorosa, ma … dovevo vendicare mio padre, lord Narcisse morì quando avevo appena otto anni e tutti noi sapevamo chi aveva dato l’ordine di ucciderlo, ho solo eseguito i desideri della mia famiglia >> rispose per lei John lasciando lei senza parole e Mary e Kenna a dir poco allibite.  
<< Tuo … tuo padre? Il re era tuo padre, non … Narcisse >> protestò Mary mentre Lola cercava qualcosa da dire, ricordava ancora la spada grondante di sangue di John, sebbene fosse passato appena un anno dal processo suo figlio quella notte era diventato un uomo; che i Guisa si occupassero dell’Ammiraglio, lei aveva chiesto solo giustizia e le era stata negata. Aveva allontanato i bambini prima che John le gettasse ai suoi piedi la testa di Condé, è caduto da cavallo e gli uomini di Guisa mi hanno aiutato le aveva rivelato prima che lei gli ordinasse di portare via quel macabro trofeo, troppo tardi perché Mary lo vedesse, sua figlia aveva avuto incubi per un mese.

 << John non ricorda Francis e Stephane, lord Narcisse, è stato come un padre per lui >> rispose cercando di giustificare suo figlio agli occhi di Mary e di Kenna.  
<< E Greer? Come sta? >> e Lola ringraziò mentalmente la castana per aver cambiato argomento, a Kenna i bambini non erano mai piaciti, specialmente dopo quello che le era accaduto eppure Lola notò con quanta curiosità e tenerezza osservasse Francis e Stephane, John era alla sua destra ma i bambini si tenevano stretti alle sue gonne e con gli occhi la imploravano di andare via da quel luogo.  
<< Molto bene, si è ritirata, lei e Leith si sono sposati due anni fa >> rispose, Greer si era ritrovata vedova di Alosyious morto in prigione e dopo il periodo del lutto aveva rinunciato alla sua parte di eredità a vantaggio delle figlie di suo marito e solo allora aveva infine sposato Leith dopo tanti anni di vita comune. Aveva accumulato abbastanza denaro per ritirarsi e vivere una vecchiaia dignitosa, Lola ricordava ancora il banchetto d’addio che le … ragazze di Greer avevano organizzato per celebrarla. Leith ancora non si rassegnava ad aver sposato una donna che aveva molto più denaro del suo e che sapeva amministrarlo ma gli anni gli avevano insegnato che per Greer rinunciare alla sua indipendenza era un sacrificio immenso e alla fine si era piegato ai desideri di lei.  
<< Sposata? Quindi … lord Catselroy è morto? >> chiese Kenna curiosa mentre Lola posava una mano sulla testa di Stephane e gli accarezzava i capelli con tenerezza, Mary non cessava di scrutare John come a cercare delle somiglianze con Francis.  
<< È morto in prigione tre anni fa, negli ultimi tempi era molto peggiorato e Greer ha chiesto più volte che lo liberassero ma Henry, o Catherine, ha sempre risposto negativamente, ma Greer ha provato fino all’ultimo >> rispose, era stata presente al funerale, nessuno della corte vi era venuto, solo lei e i suoi figli, le figlie di lord Castelroy e le ragazze di Greer, Greer era stata persino diffidata dal farlo seppellire in terra consacrata.

 << Mi dispiace molto per lui, era un brav’uomo e … lui, come sta? >> le chiese Kenna e tutte e tre sapevano a chi si riferisse la castana: a Sebastian.  
<< In salute bene, Charles e poi Henry lo hanno sollevato da ogni incarico, Charles fingeva di ascoltarlo e gli aveva concesso un posto nel consiglio ma Henry gliel’ha revocato per darlo a … una persona di sua fiducia >> ammise, era anche per quello che non  si fidava a mandare John, non … se quelle erano le sue inclinazioni era libero di soddisfarle ma che nessuno potesse mai dire che era divenuto uno … uno di quelli. Li aveva visti una volta e ne era rimasta scandalizzata: sembravano una caricatura di un cortigiano e di una puttana, Narcisse, il suo Stephane li avrebbe considerati a malapena uomini e si era accorta di come guardassero John e persino il suo Francis.  
<< E … ha qualcuno accanto? >> le chiese Kenna con ansia crescente e Lola cercò di sorridere, a differenza dell’amica lei non era mai stata troppo incline alla carnalità, tranne che con Stephane, con Stephane era stato tutto diverso. Dopo di lui non aveva avuto altri amanti sebbene fosse ancora giovane e … piacente, non se l’era sentita e sapeva che al sua influenza nel partito cattolico dipendeva dall’essere la vedova perennemente in lutto di lord Narcisse; da ragazza non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe finita così, una sorta di statua vivente eppure era quello che tutti si erano aspettati da lei.  
<< Non che io sappia, noi … non siamo in confidenza come un tempo >> fu costretta ad ammettere Lola, Bash era rimasto legato alla causa della famiglia reale mentre lei con gli anni si era avvicinata al partito cattolico e ai Guisa, più per onorare la memoria di Stephane che per reale convinzione a differenza di John.  
<< Mi … mi piacerebbe rivederlo, è possibile che possa venire? >> chiese Mary con aria stanca, non doveva ricevere molti visitatori pensò Lola con rammarico.

 << Lo ignoro, non ci siamo parlati molto prima della mia partenza >> ammise e vide Mary chiudere gli occhi. << Ora … ora è meglio che vada … è … stato … bello rivedere tutte e due >> disse cercando a fatica le parole adatte prima che Kenna l’abbracciasse di slancio.

   
***

 

<< Mamma, chi era quella signora così triste? >> le chiese suo figlio Francis prima che salisse in carrozza, aveva avuto un ultimo scambio di parole con Kenna proprio in quel momento, la castana aveva vissuto sufficienti emozioni a suo dire, ed era sicuro che da lì non se ne sarebbero andate, Elizabeth mia la liberà e tutti quegli sciocchi complotti ci indeboliscono e basta aveva aggiunto prima di salutarla e tornare all’interno del castello.  
<< Un tempo … un tempo era una delle mie migliori amiche e … una regina, la regina più bella del mondo dicevano >> rispose mentre osservava Stephane che si era messo a giocare con la spada di John sotto l’occhio attento di quest’ultimo, a modo suo Mary rimaneva bella, era qualcosa che trascendeva la sua persona, quando erano giovani era stata una bellissima regina di Francia, ora appariva come una bella e triste regina prigioniera, la bellezza avrebbe sempre fatto parte di lei pensò Lola.  
<< La nostra regina è più bella di lei eppure … è triste e bella mamma, e molto più magra della regina madre >> replicò suo figlio facendola sorridere, meno vedeva Catherine e meglio si sentiva, Catherine non le aveva mai perdonato di averle portato via Narcisse e lei non riusciva a perdonarle come avesse insabbiato il processo sebbene entrambe sapessero della colpevolezza di Condé, e tutto per la ragion di stato.

 << Avresti dovuto vederla quando era regina di Francia, era bellissima e … >> Lola s’interruppe, dopo quello che era accaduto tra lei e Francis i rapporti con Mary si erano lentamente, inesorabilmente raffreddati sebbene lei avesse cercato d salvare la loro amicizia in tutti i modi.  
<< Parlami di lei mamma >> le chiese suo figlio mentre faceva segno di partire, avrebbe dovuto recarsi a Windsor da Elizabeth ma non sapeva se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di conoscere la donna che indirettamente aveva causato la morte di suo marito.

 << È cominciato tutto molto tempo fa … >> iniziò Lola, il viaggio fino a Portsmouth, o a Londra era lungo e avevano così tanto tempo.


End file.
